


Brand New Dress

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, RinTori Week, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rintori Week Day 1-New Outfits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Dress

"What's the matter", Rin said while standing over his boyfriend. 

Ai stood before him,face red with embarrassment,bottom lip stuck out in a pout. He was wearing a maid dress that Rin picked out for him,similar to the one he wore for the school festival. Except this one was shorter,and came with fishnet stockings instead of pure white ones. "I look ridiculous" Ai said,pulling the skirt down to try and hide his inner thighs more. The only result was the skirt pulling up over his bottom a little more. 

Rin pulled him into his arms and kissed the little beauty mark under his right eye. "You look adorable,Ai" Ai looked up at Rin's soft smile. His heart fluttered at Rin's compliment,slightly replacing his embarrassment. He had to admit,it was pretty cute.  
"Well...do I at least have to wear the..underwear?" Ai asked,referring to the soft pink panties that came with the outfit. "They're too small"  
"But those are the most important part!" Rin said coyly as he sat on the bottom bunk of their bed. "Now come here."

Ai waddled closer to Rin as best he could,stumbling over his black high heels. He stopped in front him,nervously fiddling with his hands in anticipation.  
"Sit" Rin ordered,softly patting his lap.  
Ai did as he was told,spreading his legs to fit over Rin's. He gently placed his hands on Rin's broad shoulders to hold onto. Rin softly rubbed his hands over Ai's,pulling him closer into a kiss. Ai wrapped his hands around Rin's neck to deepen their kiss,and opened his mouth more to let his tongue run across his. Rin moved down Ai's jaw to kiss him neck. At the same time,he moved his hands down to squeeze Ai's soft,round bottom,making his panties ride up even further. Ai whimpered at the feeling,and grinded into Rin's hands even more.

"Looks like you want more" Rin purred into Ai's ear. Ai only nodded in response. Rin picked up Ai and put him on his hands and knees on their bed. Ai tried to hide his face in the pillow under but was brought back when he felt a sharp slap on his rear. "H-hey!"  
Rin only responded with more slaps,the impact making his cheeks jiggle. The pain quickly turned into pleasure,each hit sending sparks to the front of his panties,making them tighter. Ai started grinding and gyrating his hips,silently begging for more attention. He started whimpering when Rin stopped to grab something off the nightstand next to the bed.

Ai soon found out the object was a bottle of lube,when Rin moved his panties aside and poured the cool,smooth liquid over his tight hole. He started moan loudly and lewdly when Rin spread it inside of him with his fingers. Rin smiled at his work,admiring his kouhai's glistening little ass. "You ready for this baby?" he asked. "Yes..please" Ai stammered out,slightly wiggling to get Rin to fill him again.

Ai felt Rin shuffle behind him and the sound of his belt buckle being undone was like a beautiful bell of relief. Ai lt out a sharp groan the whole time that Rin slowly shoved his hot,thick cock inside of him. Rin slowly pulled back out and the feeling set the nerves in Ai's rim aflame. Rin shoved himself back inside,going deeper with each thrust.  
Ai tried to reach under his dress to touch himself,but Rin grabbed his hand and held it behind him. He did the same with the other arm,pulling Ai up to kiss him again. Ai let a sudden scream when Rin found the bundle of nerves inside of him. Rin picked up on this immediately and started to hammer away at Ai's sensitive spot. Ai lost control of his body,his eyes started to roll up,and his tongue hanging down,pushed out out by his panting and moaning. He could only grind himself against Rin's cock as fast as he could,trying to bring himself to cum as fast as he could.  
"Senpai..I'm close.." Ai said,the tight feeling in the bottom of his stomach just waiting to burst. "Its alright sweetheart,let it all out for me" Rin said,as he felt his own orgasm being milked out of him. Ai rode back against his lover even faster until that tight feeling finally unwound itself. He moaned as loud as he could,and his body shivered and he released himself all over the inside of his dress. He rode out his orgasm and more on the feeling of Rin throbbing and shooting his load into him too.

They collapsed down on the bed,Rin on top of Ai,and both of them trying to catch their breath. Rin kissed his cheek as he felt his cock slide out of his boyfriend.  
"My new dress...got dirty.." Ai said through his panting.  
"So you do like it then!" Rin said playfully.  
"I guess you convinced me" Ai said with a smile. "I love you senpai."  
"I love you too Ai"

**Author's Note:**

> first day of rintori week and ive already hopped on the bulltet train ot hell


End file.
